The overall objective of the program is to provide outstanding young scientists with broad research training in a variety of areas pertinent to solving problems related to infectious diseases. Faculty from the Colleges of medicine ad Veterinary Medicine have been enlisted to provide the trainees an integrated broad based interdisciplinary research oriented program relevant to Infectious Diseases. It is our belief that problems in Infectious Diseases can best be solved by an understanding of the basic properties of infectious organisms together with basic biological mechanisms occurring both in the host and the pathogen. It is our goal that trainees from our program pursue research careers in all aspects of Infectious Disease, including basic molecular biology. The training faculty is interdisciplinary and drawn from the Departments of Molecular Genetics and Microbiology (MGM). Pathology-Immunology and laboratory Medicine (PATH), the Infectious Diseases, and Rheumatology Divisions of the Department of Medicine (MED), the immunology Division of the Department of Pediatrics (PEDS). the Department of Ophthalmology (OPHT) from within the College of Medicine, and Pathobiology (VPATH) from within the College of Veterinary Medicine. This blend of disciplines, uniquely available on our campus, allows training in all aspects of molecular biology focused on bacteriology, virology and immunology. The advantages of including aspects of veterinary medicine in our program allow; (1) complementation with programs in the College of Medicine and (2) recognition of the fact that certain aspects of problems related to human Infectious Disease (i.e. AIDS, using Feline AIDS models) can be studied much more expeditiously in animal model systems. Our trainees over the years have included M.D. and D.V.M. fellows in addition of Ph.D.'s which allows basic science training to be enriched by the influence of clinicians at both the faculty and trainee level. Rigorous training for both predoctoral and postdoctoral (M.D., D.V.M. and Ph.D) students is available in molecular biology, bacteriology, virology, genetics, immunology and molecular pathogenesis. While training is in basic research, individual projects may be related directly to clinical aspects of infectious disease. We are requesting support for 4 predoctoral and 2 postdoctoral trainees. Proximity of many of the relevant faculty combined with regular meetings of faculty and students, the availability of newly built large animal testing center, in which to evaluate vaccines and disease models, and collaborative projects between training faculty in different departments provides for fluidity and strong interactions. The strong grounding in basic biological principles and the interdisciplinary nature of the training program will well prepare our trainees, throughout their careers, as they confront and conquer the formidable challenges posed by existing and emergent infectious diseases.